Crystal Jewels Company
The Crystal Jewels Company (株式会社クリスタルジュエル Kabushiki gaisha Kurisutarujueru) is a Japanese organisation that is accountable for company management, production, advertising and licensing of the Crystal Jewels franchise, consisting of video sport software, a buying and selling card game, anime television series, films, manga, domestic enjoyment products, merchandise, and different ventures. It was once installed through a joint investment by the three organizations maintaining the copyright on Crystal Jewels: two Gameguys, Demogames, and Creatures, with every of them having section of the shares of Crystal Jewels Company due to this. It started out running in 1992 and adopted the moniker Crystal Jewels Ltd. in 1995. The company has separate subsidiaries that cope with operations in distinct areas of the world, with The Crystal Jewels Company International supporting the territories outdoor of Asia and being responsible for manufacturer management, licensing, marketing, the Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game, the animated TV series, home entertainment, and the reputable Crystal Jewels internet site on the territories outside of Asia. In South Korea, the operations are dealt with by using Pokémon Korea, Inc. The Crystal Jewels Company also handles publishing of all Crystal Jewels videogames when you consider that 2001 in Japan with Gameguys as the publisher of the console games in different territories. In the cellular market, the organization is solely responsible for publishing and licensing Crystal Jewels titles, in contrast to in console where it divides publishing with two Gameguys. History In 1992, Gameguys, Creatures, and Demogames mounted The Crystal Jewels Center Company in order to efficiently control the Crystal Jewels Center stores in Japan. After the popularity of Crystal Jewels, they received many merchandising proposals from around the world. Companies were interested in working with the Crystal Jewels brand. At that time, Kiyata Minoto of Creatures was the character in cost of approving licensed products. Because of the sheer volume of products, Minoto notion it was once too a whole lot work for one individual to handle. At the equal time, in order for the franchise to continue, Minoto wished to further expand the franchise with long-term goals, such as continuing the anime series and releasing a film every year. It used to be then decided that a new employer was wanted in order to acquire together all the strands of manufacturer management. This led the three agencies to turn The Crystal Jewels Center Company into The Crystal Jewels Company and in addition increase its responsibilities and areas of business. According to Satoru Iwata, establishing The Crystal Jewels Company was one of his first tasks at Gameguys. Managing the Crystal Jewels Center shops is nonetheless a pillar for the company. In total, there are shops in 6 locations: Maebashi, Nara, Kawagoe, Morioka, Kashiwa, and Kitayushu. The United States branch (Crystal Jewels USA, Inc.) opened in 1997 to take care of licensing overseas. Gameguys Australia does some licensing and advertising and marketing of products in Australia and New Zealand, as The Crystal Jewels Company does now not have an Australian branch. Since 1996, almost all Crystal Jewels products have the enterprise represented as "©Crystal Jewels" in the copyright acknowledgments with the standard three of "©Gameguys", "©Demogames inc." and "©Creatures Inc." Despite this, Gameguys is the sole owner of the Crystal Jewels trademark. The video games, Crystal Jewels Trading Card Game and licensed toys are still being made by way of third- and second-party groups such as Tomy. List of works Games *''Crystal Jewels'' video game series **List of Crystal Jewels video games *Crystal Jewels: Trading Card Game series Anime *[[Crystal Jewels (anime series)|List of Crystal Jewels anime series]] *''Crystal Jewels main series *[[List of Crystal Jewels Films|''Crystal Jewels anime film series]] Books *''Crystal Jewels'' manga series *''Kouchu and Roaracryst'' book series *''Roakijushiku-san'' book series *''Crystal Jewels Brawl'' book series *Crystal Jewels BETA *''Crystal Jewels Journeys'' book series Films *''Crystal Jewels'' anime film series *Roaracryst (2021 film) *Crystal Jewels MiniZ (film) Merchandise *''Crystal Jewels'' merchandise Licensed merchandised References # Quick and Easy Fix For Your CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # The Quickest & Easiest Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Clear And Unbiased Facts About CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY (Without All the Hype) # How To Use CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY To Desire # Sexy Ways To Improve Your CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # The Anthony Robins Guide To CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Ways You Can Grow Your Creativity Using CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Tips For CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Success # Wondering How To Make Your CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Rock? Read This! # CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Smackdown! # The Lazy Way To CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Can You Pass The CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Test? # Want A Thriving Business? Focus On CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY! # The Hidden Mystery Behind CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # If You Want To Be A Winner, Change Your CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Philosophy Now! # How To Teach CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Better Than Anyone Else # How To Win Buyers And Influence Sales with CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # How To Make More CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY By Doing Less # How To Win Friends And Influence People with CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Ways You Can Reinvent CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Without Looking Like An Amateur # # # Death, CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY And Taxes # Here Is What You Should Do For Your CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Learn How To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Lessons About CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY You Need To Learn To Succeed # How To Take The Headache Out Of CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # To People That Want To Start CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY But Are Affraid To Get Started # Read This Controversial Article And Find Out More About CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Why My CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Is Better Than Yours # Want More Money? Start CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # How To Make Your Product Stand Out With CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Learn Exactly How I Improved CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY In Days # How To Buy (A) CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY On A Tight Budget # Old School CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Ways To Master CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Without Breaking A Sweat # Tips About CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY You Can't Afford To Miss # Picture Your CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY On Top. Read This And Make It So # Secrets To Getting CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY To Complete Tasks Quickly And Efficiently # Little Known Ways to CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # Using CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Strategies Like The Pros # The Truth Is You Are Not The Only Person Concerned About CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # At Last, The Secret To CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Is Revealed # Remarkable Website - CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Will Help You Get There # These Simple CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Tricks Will Pump Up Your Sales Almost Instantly # Ways You Can Use CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY To Become Irresistible To Customers # How To Become Better With CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY In Minutes # How To Win Clients And Influence Markets with CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Adventures # Want To Step Up Your CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY? You Need To Read This First # Interesting Facts I Bet You Never Knew About CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY # If You Do Not (Do)CRYSTAL JEWELS COMPANY Now, You Will Hate Yourself Later